Blue and Green eyes
by Shadowabiss89
Summary: Itach ran into a strange girl while in the woods, she has strong powers, and she is a skilled fighter. What happens when they clash. ItachOc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a hot muggy day as Itachi walked through the Fire Nation, when suddenly a girl came flying into the clearing. She had waist long brown hair and was wearing a silk ninja outfit, she had a small smile on her face as she turned to face him. "You better prepare yourself a group of sound-nin are close by, and lets just say there not very happy with me." She said as her hazel eyes let with mirth.

He barely nodded when the group of ninjas appeared in the clearing, he pulled out his katanna as the girl pulled out a traditional Japanese samurai sword and the fight began. Several minuted later they were both standing at opposite ends of the clearing breathing heavily. When they turned around again she had a smile playing on her lips as the rest of the sound ninjas ran away. "Well that was fun." She said.

Itachi glared lightly over top of the color of his cloak. "Who are you and why were they after you?" He asked.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sun shine; well if you want to know my name is Tabby and why they were after me is my business." She replied her voice void of emotion. "Who are you?"

"I'm Itachi Uchiha." He replied his voice just as cold.

"Well Itachi it was nice to meet you but i need to be on my way. Goodbye." She said turning away.

But before she could get far he was in front of her, he got a closer look at who she was; her outfit consisted of a black yukata that came to her knees, underneath was a tight body suit that came to the middle of her thigh, and around her waist was a belt with several pouches. But the most interesting feature was her eyes, one was a dark blue while the other was a dark green.

"Do you like what you see?" She teased a small smile that,seemed natural to her,formed on her lips.

"Where are you going? You don't look like your form anywhere around here." He replied ignoring her last remark.

"Give the dog a bone. Of course I'm not form around here I'm from a different country right now I'm heading to Konoha to talk to the Hokage. So if you well please move I'll be on my way." She replied.

"No I don't think I will." He said yanking her chin upwards, she struggled a little bit soon fell into his eye's allusion. He smirked lightly as she fell into his arms.

He picked her up and put her over his shoulder as he started toward the base, 'I don't know who this girl but I believe she will come in handy soon'. He thought as he saw his partner,Kisame, a head. He gave Itachi a quizzical look but didn't say anything.

Tabby's eyes fluttered slightly as she slowly sat up and taking in her surroundings, the room she was in was bare outside of a small desk against one of the walls. As she continued to look around she saw Itachi setting in one of the corners in a chair. "Were am I?" She asked her voice as cold as ice.

"You are at the Akatsuki base." He replied.

"Why have you brought me here?" She asked.

"For reasons that you don't need to know, now here are the rules you well stay in this room unless I bring you out, and you are not allowed to let anyone in here outside of me." He said.

She nodded her head and glared lightly at him. "You know this is foolish, my purpose is to go to that village. Tell me what reason could you possibly have to keep me here" She said calmly.

He got up and slowly walked toward her, most people would have shrink in fear but she held her ground, he chuckled softly as he bent down and grabbed her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. "My purpose for you keeping you here is more than you understand. I know you have a secret power I can since it, and I know that is why the Hokage wants you."

She looked at him with shock as he slowly let go of her and stood up. "Maybe that gives you enough "reason" to be here." He said

She clutched the blanket in her hand until her knuckles were white, then she laughed, it was dark and hollow and would have sent a shiver down anyone's spin. "Your so full of yourself, you can't even imagine the power that lies within me. I wouldn't let your guard down if I wear you because with one flick of my fingers I can destroy this whole place, so do not underestimate me Itachi Uchiha, or you might get yourself killed." She said holding out her hand.

On her palm a small blue sphere formed, Itachi pulled back lightly sensing the power radiating from the girl in front of him.

"I see the fear behind your eyes and I don't blame you, but for the time being I will spare you Your past interests me and I will find out one way or another but I think it would be wiser if you just told me. Oh before you go believing I am a demon or a devil, I'll go ahead and tell you I'm neither. I'm just as human as you." She said as the light slowly diminished as she lied back down.

Itachi looked down at the girl that was slowly falling asleep again, he had underestimate her greatly but he would make sure he would never do it again. He slowly turned around and left the room gently closing the door.

Tabby opened her eyes after he closed the door, she smirked lightly, that little trick drained her energy. His eyes had a stronger effect on her than she had expected, she sighed and rolled over on her side this was going to be an interesting adventure she knew that for sure, and with Itachi around she was sure she was not going to have time to explore. She sighed as sleep overtook her.

Itachi sat in his room as Kisame came in. "Why did you bring that girl here? I have a feeling she is going to be trouble." He asked.

"She might be, but trust its worth it, she is very powerful." Itachi replied.

"If you say so, she looks a little puny to me." He said.

"Don't judge be appearance it can be very dangerous especially with this girl." Itachi replied. "Leave me I need my rest." He said.

Kisame nodded his head and left as Itachi got ready for bed. As he fell asleep his thoughts rotated around the strange girl.

-

-

-

-

-

Well that was fun. Please review chapter 2 will be here soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thank-you for the reviews and here is Chapter 2

-

-

-

-

For a few days Tabby stayed in bed resting to regain her energy, and as Itachi said he was the only one that came into her room, every time he brought her food he would ask more questions that she usually ignored. By the end of their short meetings Itachi was furious she ignored him like he was nothing, even when she knew she couldn't fight back if he decided to attack. After one meeting she got out of bed to get the food and placed it on her desk. "No questions?"She laughed.

He glared lightly. "Can you at least tell me were you come from?" He asked.

"Nope sorry." She replied turning around.

Before she knew it he had her pinned up against the wall. "You will answer my questions do you understand? I grow tired of your playing around." He said before releasing her.

She glared at him as he left, 'the nerve' she thought as she sat at her desk to eat, she sat there pondering about what she would do if he attacked again. ' I can't kill or all his little friends will be here in seconds' she was so deep in thought she didn't hear the knock on the door until she heard a gruff voice. "Girl get out here Itachi needs to speak with you."

"If he wants to talk to me he can just get his lazy ass up and come himself." She replied.

"If you don't come out I was told I could use force." Came the voice.

"Alright don't have a heart attack I'm coming." She replied getting up. "This better be important." She said to herself.

She opened the door only to meet a man, or at least she thought was a man, was standing there; he had blueish skin and gills on his face. "Come on." He ordered, she rolled her eyes and followed. They walked for a little while through winding passage ways before they came to a wooden door. Fish man, she called him, knocked on the door and was greeted with a silent 'come in'. He opened the door and pushed her in. "Thank-you Kisame." Itachi said and 'Kisame' grunted before leaving.

"Good to see you again, now I will ask you a few questions and you will answer them." Itachi said standing in front of her.

"What I refuse?" She asked not backing down.

"I will use my eyes to take your power little by little every time you refuse." He replied.

Tabby glared lightly. "Then, please by all means, ask your questions." She said setting a chair he had pulled out for her.

"First of all, do you know why the Hokage asked you to come?" He asked.

"No she just asked me to come to help her with something, but outside of that i don't know." She replied.

"Do you know any ninjutsu?"

"Little just enough to get me by, I like martial art better and swordsmanship."

"Can your powers control anything?"

"Give me a glass of water and I'll show you." She said.

He sighed and got a glass of water off of his desk and gave to her, she put her index finger on the side and slowly the water started to freeze. Itachi's eyes widen a little as she slowly brought it back to its water state. Then she put her hand over top of the glass and pulled the water out of the glass and slowly made it hover above her hand, but before she could do anything else it fell to the floor and she leaned over gasping for air. He bent down on one knee and held her chin up to were their eyes were level with each others', his widen again with shock. Instead of the mismatched colors of her yes they were white. "Don't look into them directly or you'll die, they have a power within them and right now there fully activated and they will kill you." She rasped out.

Immediately he brought his eyes down. "What is wrong?" He asked.

"My energy was low to begin with and using my ability to control water made me weaker and it messed with my eyes. You can look up now." She replied

When he did his eyes came in contact with green and blue, looking closer he saw that they had flecks of gold and black, but before he could say anything else she fainted and fell into his arms. He sighed and picked her up and laid her gently on his own bed, pushing a few strands of mahogany colored hair he was wondering what he got himself into when he found this girl.

Tabby's eyes slowly fluttered open, she sat up and noticed that she wasn't in her own room, she looked down at the bed and found a note. 'Tabby stay in bed I'll bring you food later-Itachi'. She sighed and laid back down deciding to follow his orders, 'why did my powers' loose control, its never happened before' she thought. Just then the door opened and Itachi walked in with a tray and what seemed like medicine. "Your awake good, I brought you some soup and fruit, do you have a headache?" He asked she realized then there was a dull pain in her head. She nodded lightly and he came over and placed the tray on her lap.

She looked at him as he held out his hand and there was a small pill and in the other hand a glass of water in the other. She smiled lightly before taking the pill and drinking a small amount of water. "Thank-you." She said. He stood up and went to his desk and sitting down watching her silently. Tabby was well aware of his stare as she finished her food, "can you please stop staring at me you're making me paranoid." She said.

"How are you eyes?" He asked.

"There o.k. Its been a lot worse at times trust me." She replied.

"Are there different levels to your eyes?"

"Yes, many I fear. Can we talk about it later, I'm tired." She said.

"Yes you need your rest." She said.

"Were did you sleep last night?" She asked lying down.

"In a spare room now go to sleep and don't worry about me." He said and out of the corner of his eyes he saw her blush.

"You said I was worried about you?" She asked her eyes sliding shut. She was asleep soon after.

He smirked lightly, this girl interested him greatly and he could see why the Hokage wanted her to help with something. But what could the Hokage offer to get this girl to help her, he was broken out of the thought when she turned around then he saw something on the back of her neck. He got and walked over to her and slowly bent down to examine the mark closer, it looked like a character

but he has never seen that type of writing before. He slowly reached out and touched and, in her sleep, Tabby made a pained sort of noise and he slowly pulled his hand away. He stood back and made a mental note to ask her about it when she woke up, he left soon after to go find Kisame.

Tabby's eyes opened slowly as she placed a hand on the back of her neck, it burned lightly and she could have swore that someone had touched it while she was asleep. She jumped lightly when the door opened and Itachi came in. "Tell me something what did the Hokage offer you if you were to help her?" He asked.

"Nothing she offered me nothing." She said.

He walked over to her and lifted her head. "Your lying to me. Did she say that she would remove that mark on your neck?" He said she gasped lightly.

"Y..you saw it! Then you must have been the person who touched!" She said.

He nodded his head slowly trailing his hand behind her head and pressed lightly on the mark, her eyes were squeezed shut as bolt of pain shot through her body, "What does it mean and why is on you?" He asked.

"It means hatred and its a sign of queen ship." She said.

Itachi eyes widen in response, she was a queen?

-

-

-

-

-

-

Well there is chapter 2 I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He looked at her in surprise 'a queen' he thought. She sighed lightly and looked him in the eyes. "Yes I was a queen and to them,though, I still am that is why I have this mark; that thrown was nothing to proud of every ruler was given the same mark of hatred. All were evil then there was me, a kind hearted girl who had no sense, because she was only ten, fell for their consuls lies and took up the thrown and was next to wear this mark. And thanks to them i became the monster I am, who as been bathed in blood more than once with the blood of the innocent." She said looking at her hands that were shacking.

"A tool for evil and hatred and no one cared, well all except Grand Peire, he was like a father and was the one that told me to run away and I did for the last 5 years I have been running from everything I was, I am. I'm still afraid to close my eyes some times during the night because of the fear of hearing all of the screams and all the yelling and me being the cause of all of is." Tears fell onto her hands as she gripped tightly to the sheets. "I want this all to go away to just be a bad dream I haven't woken up from yet, but the dreams keep coming back and reminding me of who I really am, and I just want it all to go away and to have peaceful dreams. I just want it to go away." She said crying.

He looked at this girl in astonishment, she went through much in such a small amount of time and she had so much pain because of what she had done and regretted all. For someone so strong she seemed so weak, he slowly wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her, as her tears slowly died to whimpers. She looked up at him, her eyes puffy and red, he whipped her tears away and slowly activated his eyes. She smiled lightly as she fell form reality as he answered one of her prayers, he slowly lowered her back down on his pillow and stood up.

" If I didn't know you better I would say you were growing fond of her," Said a voice from the door.

"No, the only purpose she has to me is to accomplish are mission." Itachi replied.

"Whatever you say." He said before walking out the door.

Itachi sighed as he sat down in the same chair as before, this girl, this monster, as she stated was starting to pull at his mind. Every time he thought was getting closer to figuring her out she threw another fact in his face that made everything twice as complected. She puzzled him greatly, looking at her now he would have never guessed she was what she claimed to be. Not even close, she seemed to innocent for such a past, such a nightmare, that was her life. He wonder more about it later, now he as well needed sleep.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Tabby's eyes fluttered lightly as she woke up, it had been the first time in a long time she had slept that good. She pondered yesterdays events in her mind, she had told this man she hardly knew her deepest and darkest secret and she didn't feel bad about it. It shocked her beyond compare when he hugged her and she didn't stop him. She sighed lightly and heard the door open, she look over and Itachi leaned lightly against the frame. "Good to see your awake." He said as he walked in.

" Yes and I slept well thank you." She replied.

He sat in the empty chair by the bed and look at her for a while, studying her closely and she returned his gaze. "See anything you like?" She said teasingly. But his face stayed blank.

"I just don't see how you could have caused so much damage and you were only ten at the time." He said slowly watching her for her reaction. A frown creases her features.

"Well I did believe if you want, but please don't make me relive thoughs memories my nightmares do that for me." She replied.

She watched as he stood up and walked over to her, he sat in front of her on the bed and look at her closely. "Well you're not leaving until you tell me the whole story so you might want to get comfortable." He said,

She look at him in shock and tried to get up but no sooner than she started to get up she was pinned to the bed. "I'd advise you to just tell me and save both of us this trouble." He said.

"I don't owe you an explanation to anything so let me go." She said thrashing in his grip which only got stronger.

She turned her head to face him only to find there lips touching lightly, shock resonated through her face and body. But his face stayed calm as he started to pull away, she got annoyed about he was always so calm so before she knew it her lips were pressed hard against his. His eyes grew wide as her lips came in contact with his again and hard, but slowly he returned it just as hard. Tabby gasp lightly as her planned back fired but gave Itachi the right amount of time to shove his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes slowly closed as she kissed him back and getting a small groan from him as his hands started to roam her body. She smirked lightly against his lips 'two can play at that game' she thought as she tangled her hands in his hair deepening the kiss more as she grind her hips against his earning a moan from them both.

They broke apart breathing hard as he started to trail hot kisses down her neck, but a grunt from the door startled them as they jumped apart from each other. "I see you two were having fun, sorry to disturb you two but there is going to be a mission and I'm going on it. So I hope you two can keep your hands off each other while I'm gone, later." Kisame said his laughter echoing down the hall way.

Itachi looked at her and saw that her face was an unhealthy shade of red as she got her breathing under control. "What the hell was that?" He said.

"Well it was a kiss if you didn't know." She replied lightly.

" I know that but why?" He said.

"Well you really weren't complaining." She said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Neither were you." He replied earning another blush from her.

She stood up and stretched. "Lets just forget it happened." She said but then she found herself pinned to the wall. "And what if I don't want to?" He said kissing her neck again, earning a soft moan from her. A smirk played on his lips as he brought his head and kissed her again, she returned it as he ran his tongue along the seam of her mouth and she opened it for him to explore her mouth once again. Slowly though she broke the kiss. "Please we need to stop." She pleaded lightly. He pulled away slightly but not before leaving a soft gently kiss on her lips.

"I'll tell you what you want to know ok?" She asked.

" Alright" He replied.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

-

-

-

She had told him everything, from all the terror she caused and the pain she still goes through, from all her scars and the nightmares. She told him of her queen ship and how she was used by the counsel of elders to destroy and how the the mark on her neck was made to amplify her powers when she attained the thrown. The ancient language that few knew and the word that would stop the mark from working and to stop her if needed, she sat on the bed crying lightly as she told him her soul, the first time she had done that in a long time. He looked at her in pure shock as she cried, everything she said hit him full force as her deeds that she did in one year made him look like a saint. He wrapped his arms tightly around her because he felt that no words could help this moment as she cried into his shoulder. Finally her sobs lessened into whimpers as she sniffed lightly and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you if I knew it would cause you so much pain." He said whipping her tears. She smiled lightly leaning into his touch.

"You didn't know what would happen, couldn't." She replied.

For a while they sat there in each others arms silent, he slowly let her go and stood up, she looked at him questionably. "I have to go for a little while, please rest and get your strength back." He said and she obeyed and laid down and slowly went to sleep.

He sighed as he moved hair out of her face and left walking down the long halls of the base. Soon he came to a door and slowly knocked on it, a voice inside told him to come in. "Itachi what a surprise I was about to goo see you! I heard that you had a person staying with you, a girl, so tell me why she is here." The leader said.

"She is of use to my mission; for the Hokage needed her help to protect the village so I was going to use the girl as blackmail." Itachi explained.

The leader nodded his head. "Does she mean anything else to you? Rumor has it that you're fond of this girl and what can the Hokage use her for?"

"She has special powers that are great sir, and no I feel nothing for her."

"Then let me see this girl if you may she sounds interesting." The leader said standing up and heading toward the door. "Lead the way."

They walked for a while to get to Itachi's room, as they walked in the leader looked at the girl and gasped in surprise. "Itachi do you know who this is! She is queen of Isladar she is wanted in the country for leaving her thrown." The leader said.

"Yes I know who she is, she has told me everything." Itachi replied.

The leader walked over to the bed and looked the girl over. "Why use her for blackmail against the Hokage when you can return her to Isladar and get a better price that the Hokage can ever pay?" He said.

"I'm going to stick to my plan because during the war that is going on this girl could come in handy for th Hokage so she will pay highly for the girl. Also I'm planning on getting information that we need about th kyuubi." Itachi replied.

The leader nodded his head and watched the girl intently. "What is her name?" He asked,

"Her name is Tabby sir." He replied.

"Well make sure Tabby is happy and comfortable she is going to be of great use in the future for both of us and the Hokage."

SS

"Were could that girl be!" The Hokage screamed hitting her fist against her desk.

"We got new that she has been taken by the Akatsuki ma'am." An ANBU said to her.

"Well get her back she is vital to this war." She said sitting back down.

The ANBU member bowed before leaving, the Hokage sat there, 'what could they want with her? They couldn't know about her powers.' Her thoughts were interrupted when Kakashi walked through the door. "Yo."

"Your late, anyway I want you to gather a team and go to the leader of the Akatsuki and request that they give Tabby back immediately, alright?"

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

"Good then get to it." She said with a wave of her hand, he disappeared.

SS

At the base she was just opening her eyes, looking around she saw Itachi setting in the same chair. "What's up?" She asked standing up.

"The leader knows who you are and was very interested in you." He said

"Well it was about time someone recognized me, may I use your bathroom I really need a bath." She said. He pointed to a door to the left.

She got the bath ready and slowly stepped in; she heard in the other side of the door someone leaning against it.

"You shouldn't be happy that he i.d. You, he said that we should return you to Isladar." He said from the other side of the door.

Her eyes widened slightly. "You wouldn't let that happen would you?" She asked.

He heard the slight fear in her voice. "No of course not, not after what you told me." He said. He heard her sigh in relief.

"Thank you so much." She said.

"For what?" He asked.

"For everything." She replied.

He sighed and slid down the door until he sat with one leg bent and one stretched out leaning against the door.

"You told me your darkest secrets didn't you?" He asked but already knew the answer.

"Yes." She replied.

"Then its time to tell you mine. When I was younger, before I came here, I killed my whole clan all except my little brother. I still wander today what would have happened if I didn't kill them, but my hatred was too much as was my greed." While he talked he didn't hear the door open until two warm arms wrapped around his shoulders, as wet hair cascaded around him.

"We all have to deal with are sins but we all must learn to forget and let the past die with our sins." She said, her mouth to his ear. "We need to learn to live in motion instead of staying grounded in the past and live life the best to our own abilities, and I know its hard trust ,e I know, but we can. Carpe Deim, seize the day, live life now and forget the past." She coaxed lightly her arms tightened around him resting her head against his shoulder.

He leaned back against her for the first time he leaned on someone else for support and he liked it, something about this girl enticed him and she continued to surprise him. He moved his head and looked at her and she returned his gaze, slowly he leaned forward and kissed her gently and pulled her up. She looked at him and he picked her up and laid her on the bed and he followed, she giggled lightly as she snuggled closer. Soon they were both sound asleep.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

well thats the end of this chapter sorry it took so long please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-

-

-

When Tabby woke she noticed that Itachi was not there anymore as she looked around she saw a black bag and a smile came to her face. "They found my bag!" She said getting and goingg to the bathroom with the bag.

When she came out Itachi and Kisame were standing in the room and looked at her in shock; she was dresses in a black corset that came a few inches below her breast, the top of it was V cut and it buttoned up the front, she was wearing black pants and around her thighs were holsters from kunai and she also wore black combat boots that went to her knees. "Thanks for finding my bag, as you see it had my clothes and other weapons in it." She said laughing lightly at there expressions.

She walked toward the door when Itachi grabbed her arm. "Were are you going?" He asked.

"Well I'm going to my room since i don't think I need to stay here and I might explore a little so chill ok." She replied. He sighed lightly and let her go.

She turned around and walked out the door with a little wave, Kisame looked at Itachi. "She is a interesting girl I'll give her that." He said and Itachi smirked a little. "If only you knew, now leave me I have work to do." He replied. Kisame shook his head and walked out leaving him alone.

Tabby walked down the hall after putting her stuff into her room as she walked she heard a noise behind her as she turned around she found no one, she sighed slightly 'Tabby you're letting your paranoia get to you.' She thought as she continued on her way. Soon she heard the noise again this time when she turned around she drew her sword but once again there was no one there, she started to freak out but kept her face calm. 'What the hell' she thought to herself but as soon as she started to turn around again when an arm wrapped itself around her waist. "Never let you guard down, queen." the voiced hissed into her ear. She felt something being pushed onto her back and then a wave of nauseating pain went threw her body, she let out a deafening scream before everything went black.

The man behind her smiled lightly as he picked her up, "don't worry your majesty the pain wont last long." He said as he disappeared.

TDL

Itachi heard a scream as he was heading out to get some food and quickly ran to the area it came from, he got there in time to see someone disappearing with someone in their arms. Then before he thought he went to Tabby's room to find it empty except for a note on the pillow. 'Itachi- I found someone who is precious to you and I'm going to barrow her for a while-Orochimaru.' Itachi's widen as he read the note, just then Kisame interred the room. "What was that scream and were is the girl?" He asked

"Orochimaru has her." He replied.

"We have to go to the leader, I'm sure he knows were his base is." Kisame said.

"I know come on." Itachi replied.

TDL

Tabby's eyes opened slowly as she tried to focus her vision, she was in a cell of come sort, the last thing she remembered was pain and then darkness and a man. She sighed she seemed to be drained of all her energy as she moved a little to try to get comfortable which seemed in possible. Then she heard a small click and the door opened to show a man with silver hair. "Hello my name is Kabuto and I'm here to take you to Master Orochimaru." He said as he unlocked the shackles around her arms.

She tried to stand but soon fell he laughed lightly and picked her up, he walked for some time before coming to a great hall of some sort. Sitting at the end was a man,to her surprise, looked like a snake, Kabuto put her down in the center on her knees and he himself disappeared. "Well its nice to finally talk to you. I'm sorry for the pain earlier but see I can't have you using your powers so I put a seal on you back that prevents you from using you powers, but it also makes you weak." Orochimaru explained.

She growled slightly as she tried to stand to only have a sharp pain go threw her body, she screamed and fell to the ground blood coming from the corner of her mouth. "Interesting you are stubborn." He said.

She glared at him while sitting up,wincing. "Sadistic bastard, go to hell." She said.

He smirked lightly as he stood up and walked over to her, he gripped her chin tightly making her face him as he slowly licked the blood from the side of her mouth away. "I hope you opinion will change after you're my dear." He said as he titled her head upward and kissed her. Her eyes widen in shock before closing as she fainted. "Take her back to her cell Kabuto." He said walking back to the thrown like chair.

TDL

Itachi and Kisame stood in front of the leader after they explained what had happen, and lets just say the leader wasn't too pleased. "How could this happen! Do you know what he will do to her, much less with her powers!" He yelled.

"We know sir and it was our fault that we weren't watching her." Itachi said in a monotone voice.

"I know this so that is why I'm sending you two to get her. Go now!" The leader yelled.

They bowed and left with a map that had Orochimaru's base, and left as soon as possible.

TDL

When Tabby woke up again she was back in her cell, she remembered what happened and growled, 'how dare he kiss me!' She thought she heard a chuckle she looked and Kabuto was there with a tray of food. "I'm guessing you didn't enjoy the meeting with Mater Orochimaru." He said,

"What gave you such and idea!" She said in a fake shocked voice. "What does he want with me anyway?" She asked as he sat across from her and undid the shackles.

"You're strong and you have extraordinary, he wants to use you to control all the hidden villages, with you he can do that." He said.

"What on earth makes you think I'm going to help him?" She said.

He quirked on eyebrow. "What makes you think you have a choice?" He asked.

She growled and took the food he gave her. "So were so you come into this picture?" She asked.

"I'm his medic." He said studding her.

"Stop staring your making me nervous." She said.

He smirked. "Sorry well since you're done I'll be leaving." He said as he left.

She sighed and closed her eyes 'Itachi you better help dammit' she thought before she fell asleep.

-

-

-

-

-

-

sorry about the long update please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-

-

-

-

Tabby woke up again thinking she would see Kabuto but she meet the cold yellow eyes of Orochimaru, her eyes widened slightly. "What do you want?" She growled.

"In your situation, my dear, you have no right to make demands." He replied.

"Bastard," she mumbled.

He laughed lightly and walked over to her and gripped her chin making her met his eyes. "Trust me you won't be saying profanities to me once I'm done with you." He said. She growled and with her one loose hand she slapped him hard across the face leaving scratch marks in its wake.

She laughed lightly as blood slowly trailed down his face. "Trust even with my powers I'm still strong and my bloodlust is still strong within me," she said taking her index finger and scooped up some of the blood, "if anything you should fear me." She said licking her finger.

He glared at her and noticed that at the corners around her irises were white; he felt his body jerk as the white increased and a crushing pressure formed in his chest. Finally he broke their gaze and left the room. She smiled 'that will teach that arrogant bastard,' she thought.

TDL

Itachi walked lightly as he and Kisame walked toward Orochimaru's base when they heard the noise of voices coming their way. A group of ANBU came into the clearing and both groups stood still until a man came out with sliver hair. "Itachi return the girl and we will let you and partner leave." He said.

"Well then you're just going to have to wait because we don't have her anymore, Orochimaru kidnapped two days ago." Kisame said.

"You're joking how could you let him get his hands on her!" A blonde boy screamed from the group.

"He was Akatsuki once and he knew many secrets on how to get into are base without us knowing so really it was no ones fault." Itachi said.

"Well then how are you two planning on getting her back?" The silver haired man asked.

"Well you are the famous copy-nin am I not correct Kakashi so you tell me what you were planning." Itachi said. The silver haired man removed his mask looking directly at Itachi. "I don't know if she is in the Sound then we are going into the den of the monster, we need to work on this together, and for the time being none of my men well attack either of you." He said.

Itachi thought about this for a while before he nodded his head. "Good then lets hear your plan." Kakashi said.

TDL

Tabby woke up this time to see Kabuto in the room with a tray of food. "Good you're awake. You left one hell of a mark on Master Orochimaru didn't you?" He said chuckling lightly.

She glared at him lightly "yes I did and he better keep his filthy hands off of me." She replied.

"You know some women would die to get his attention, so tell me does your heart belong to someone else?" he asked. She blushed lightly.

"Why do you assume that I love someone because I don't want Orochimaru to touch me?" She replied.

"It's not the fact that you denied him its how you denied him, like you were going back on someone if you gave yourself to him, and just curiosity." He said

"What if I did love somebody would he back off?" She asked.

"No, that well give him more reason to be more persistent." Kabuto said sitting the tray of food in front of her. "And next time he won't be so easy to get rid of, so you better hope someone will save you before he decides to come for another visit." He said leaving.

She sighed and ate her food, what if no one did come to get her? She couldn't fight him if he came back, not as weak as she was. When she finished she sat against the wall thinking of ways to get out of here if no one came.

TDL

Itachi and the others had finally came to an idea that worked will for both groups, as they interred the Sound. Itachi and Kisame went in a different way as a part of their plan and while the ANBU would go ask Orochimaru to give Tabby back they were to go find her and get her.

As they interred his base they followed Kabuto to the main hall for their meting, which they sent a letter before hand to tell Orochimaru that they were coming, they saw the other two run toward the dungeons as Kabuto left.

TDL

Tabby sat against the wall hoping that someone was coming when the door opened and Kabuto walked in. "ANBU are here to get you and it seems that Itachi is here for the same, but the real threat is Orochimaru he is coming here for you, you must be able to fight back." He said walking over to her and put his hand were the seal was and she felt warmth and felt her powers returning. "I removed the seal, when Orochimaru comes in use them. When you get into the hallway make a left, I believe that is the direction Itachi is coming from, don't stop running until you find him got it?" He said.

She barely nodded her head when he disappeared, soon after the door opened and Orochimaru stood there looking over her. "Something has changed." He said more to himself as he walked closer.

'That's it just a little closer' she thought as he walked, when he was close enough she formed a ball of energy and sent it at him, as soon as it hit him she got up and ran out the room to the left as she was told. She didn't even look back to see if she if he was following her, she just ran and hoped Itachi was close a head.

TDL

Itachi and Kisame heard an explosion up a head and quickened their pace, as they followed the noise. Then someone collided with Itachi sending them both to the floor, when he looked down he saw brown hair, as the head laying on his chest raised and his eyes meet blue and green.

-

-

-

-

Hey sorry for the long update and is this chapter is a little short I hope you like it and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody sorry for the long update I've been really busy.

-

-

-

Chapter 7

"Nice to see you again Itachi." Tabby said getting off of him. "But we have no time to linger, Orochimaru should be here soon we need to leave." She said as he stood up.

"So it was you who caused that blast." He stated tonelessly.

"Yes now we need to leave." She replied.

He nodded his head and they ran in the direction they came from. "First we need to tell the ninja of Konoha." Said Kisame. They nodded and soon made there way to the great hall.

TDL

Kakashi and the other ninja stood in front of a large thrown like chair as they waited when a blast erupted from behind them. They turned around to see Itachi and Kisame and with a girl which had to be Tabby. "Hurry we must leave this place and quickly." She said.

"Oh I don't see the need of all of you leaving so why don't you stay." The turned around to see Orochimaru and they heard a cruse from behind.

"We just came for the girl and not a fight Orochimaru." Kakashi said.

"Well you see I need her as well for the powers are what I need to finally destroy all the hidden villages. So I don't think she'll be leaving for a while."He replied.

"Hey bastard don't talk I'm not even here and I intend on leaving whether you want it or not." Tabby yelled.

"Oh really then lets say we fight, you win you get to leave I win you must stay here and do whatever I ask, deal?" He asked.

"Fine" she said.

Itachi glared at her, as she looked at him. "Get them out of here and get a good distance away I fear there will be a lot of fire works." She said, her eyes dilating and white appearing around the edges.

"Fine just don't get yourself killed." He relied looking at Kakashi who only nodded. Soon they were gone.

"So Orochimaru its time for our fight I hope you're ready." She said as her hands started to glow.

"Yes indeed, let us begin." He replied.

Then there was a loud explosion, and the battle had began.

TDL

The others outside turned their heads at the sound of the explosion coming from the building, Kakashi turned to Itachi. "Are you sure she can handle this?" He asked.

His only answer was a brief nod as his eyes were focused on the building, they decided that it would be better if they got father away and soon.

TDL

Tabby watched Orochimaru emotionlessly as he looked at the hole were is chair had been, 'she done that with only a flick of her wrist. This girl isn't human.' He thought as he got into a fighting stance. She smirked lightly as she got into a stance of her own, 'this is going to be fun!' she thought as he charged at her.

They continued to fight each other as Orochimaru thought of a way to make her so mad that he would be able to see the seal in action when an idea struck him. "The stories I've heard about you are impressing, killing so many people with one fatal attack it's so interesting how a girl like you could have so much power." He said, she growled slightly, he smirked and attacked.

The force he hit her with was so strong it slammed her into the wall and caused a crater around the impact. She fell to the ground breathing hard as she stood up a small amount of blood trickled down the edge of her mouth. "If you think you can get the mark to activate like that well you can't because I'm in better control of it than you think, nice try though." She said with a small chuckle. "But if you want to see power I'll show the real reason people feared me." She said standing up.

Orochimaru's mouth fell open slightly as golden dragons started to wrap around her skin, as if they were coming out of her. "I'll show you the real power of the queen and trust me I think you'll find this much more 'interesting'." She said.

TDL

Itachi and the others were standing on a hill above the village when there was a tremendous explosion, as they turned around they were shock at what they saw. There were dragons!

-

-

-

-

-

-

sorry about the long update ive been really busy!


End file.
